


戒酒吧

by Imnotyekki



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 殷志源和张水院的跨年夜。奇幻向，ooc。
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon
Kudos: 1





	戒酒吧

**Author's Note:**

> 本文可搭配bgm食用：水晶男孩 (SECHSKIES)《DRINKING PROBLEM (술끊자)》

“回来记得把圣诞树收了。都跨年夜了。”  
“有空再收。”他边系鞋带边说。约饭要迟到了。  
关门下楼。楼下竟停着一辆熟悉的黑色保姆车。他反而放慢了脚步，一步一步数着车里那位爆发的时机。在第十五步的时候车子终于发出一声鸣笛。他马上冲到车边，一边进车入座一边接受满耳的“爱意”。  
这位平时迟到成瘾的哥居然会来接他。  
开上主路没多久，车就停下了。毕竟是跨年夜，市内道路不负众望地堵起了车。他把头转向左侧的车窗，自然地合上了眼，努力忽略耳边的喋喋不休。昨晚和一群朋友喝酒直到早上七点，刚回家躺一躺又被另一个朋友的电话叫醒看股市。好不容易把事处理完，一看手机日程，很好，过两个钟头又要和殷哥喝一晚。设了闹钟眯一会儿，睡过了，匆匆忙忙出门还要被女朋友唠叨收拾圣诞树的小事。说真的，现在他只想回父母家好好睡一觉。  
于是他睡着了。  
“……然后。呀，张水院。”殷志源看了眼已经入睡的弟弟叹了口气。  
他看了会儿手机，也不知不觉地合上了眼。

张水院醒来后习惯性地找手机。奇怪，殷哥的手机怎么会在自己腿上？他又看一眼左边，看到了靠着车窗熟睡的自己。  
想到前排还在开车的经纪人他才勉强没叫出声来。  
他掐了掐自己的脸。会痛。不是做梦，也不是鬼魂。  
打开手机锁屏的相机页面，他终于看到了自己的脸。  
他现在是“殷志源”，或者说，是在“殷志源”的身体里。  
那么，在“张水院”身体里的就是殷哥了？他愣了一分钟，先思考怎样让殷哥醒来时不惊动经纪人。在否决了几个方案后，他虔心祈祷自己疲倦的身体能让殷哥睡到目的地。

“醒醒，醒醒。呀，已经到了。哎西。”车子好不容易在烤肉店附近找到了停车位，“张水院”居然还没醒。“殷志源”已经开始怀疑殷哥是不是真的在自己的身体里。奈何有经纪人在场，他还不想被当成疯子，只能艰难地寻找适当的词句把他叫起来。快醒啊。  
“吵什么。”“张水院”揉揉眼睛，看了一眼“殷志源”，又揉了揉眼睛。在“张水院”口吐莲花之前，“殷志源”迅速凑到“张水院”的耳边：“志源哥，我是水院。我们好像灵魂互换了。”一说完他故作自然地整理起“张水院”睡得乱七八糟的衣服，好像只是一场寻常的兄友弟恭，希望能把专心倒车的经纪人糊弄过去。  
“张水院”捡起殷志源的手机，同样通过相机页面确认了这一事实。谢天谢地他没说话，只是垂眼思考着下一步方案。  
没时间讨论来龙去脉了，先过经纪人这关。

经纪人小朴是今年新来的，25岁，单身，虽是新人但工作认真负责。殷志源听说他跨年夜没约会，便请他一起吃烤肉。这通常意味着张水院多了个可以一起抬走醉鬼的帮手。  
但今天情况特殊。因为今天会被抬走的大概率是“张水院”。“殷志源”默默揉了揉太阳穴，他非常讨厌在别人面前耍酒疯，但今晚的丢脸看来是无可避免了。  
“灵魂互换”最先需要解决的问题是手机。“殷志源”故意提出今天和弟弟玩游戏，他们的手机收到任何消息都得两人一起看。小朴笑得一脸灿烂，并没有起疑心。他暗暗松口气，换个跟久些的经纪人就没这么好对付了。  
“哥快点菜吧，好饿啊。”“张水院”微笑着递上菜单，但“殷志源”分明从对方的眼神中读出赤裸裸的威胁。他的确想趁机多听几句“哥”，但留得青山在，不怕没柴烧，天晓得他们什么时候换回来。他还想多活几年呢。  
“哎呀我们忙内今年辛苦了，奖励你说会儿平语。”他咬咬牙笑一笑。“想吃什么呀？”  
“这个肋排肉来三盘。五花肉三盘……”  
“我们小朴呢？”  
“哥哥们定的都好。”小朴答完暗自嘀咕，今晚志源哥似乎在讨好水院哥？水院哥抓住了哥的小辫子？自己要学的还有很多啊。

只要有哥哥在，烤肉向来不是张水院的活儿。但今天他是“哥哥”。劳碌命啊。他感慨。等他们换回来他就去算算自己到底犯了什么冲，上天偏偏要和他开这个玩笑。  
他们到底是怎么换的？他只记得他睡着了，再醒过来就在殷志源的身体里了。大概殷哥也睡着了？他本以为他们再次同时处于睡眠状态就会换回来，试着睡回去，结果醒来还是一个样儿。  
灵魂互换一定有什么契机。殷志源盯着烤盘上的肋排肉想。不对，一定有什么不寻常的人或事在他们身边都出现过。  
小朴看看手机，起身赔礼说要去接个电话。他们点点头，和蔼地目送他离开。  
“快说你24小时以内都干了什么？有什么奇怪的事情发生过吗？”“张水院”直接逼问道。“我一直在家打游戏，一切正常。”  
“我简直要忙死了。”“殷志源”叹气。“昨晚和朋友喝酒，天亮才回去。回去眯了几分钟又起来看股票，躺了一两个钟头就出来上了哥的车。但也没什么奇怪的事吧。”他又想到现在在外面逛街的女朋友。又不是小孩子，为什么自己出门都要唠叨。什么来着？收拾圣诞树……他什么时候买的？女朋友买的？他怎么完全没印象？  
不管了。大概是自己年末忙得分身乏术神经衰弱，连女朋友买圣诞树都不记得了。要是现在去问她，大概率会收获“不关心她”“分手”云云。他又揉了揉太阳穴。  
小朴回来了。“这块给你。”“殷志源”夹了块肋排肉放进他的盘子，笑得让小朴受宠若惊。

一个小时后，两人架着小朴上了车。显然，把小朴灌醉是解决问题的第一步。  
“我来开车。”“张水院”自觉地坐到方向盘前。车上只有他滴酒未沾。  
“好好开，我可不想吃罚单。”“殷志源”话一出口便收到前座“以下犯上”的目光。  
原来当“殷志源”比当张水院还折磨人。  
把小朴送回公寓后，两人直奔张水院的房子。两人的屋子里也许会有线索，先查弟弟的。  
一路红灯。“殷志源”在副驾驶座专心处理自己手机上的各路消息。“张水院”看了看后视镜，对这副不属于自己的样貌头疼得紧。他想了想还是开了口。“你女朋友呢？”  
“在逛街。明天约了一起吃晚饭。”“殷志源”长叹一口气。“要是我们换不回来还得麻烦哥帮我赴约。”  
“推不了吗？”  
“不行。最近都没时间陪她，明天晚饭也推的话恐怕真的要分手了。”他苦笑。  
“你们……”  
“也许会，也许不会。我爸妈都不管了，反正有哥哥。”  
“你呢？”  
绿灯。前面车太多了，他们还得等下一个绿灯。  
“我们这样的人能结吗？”  
“她适合你吗？这个最要紧。”  
他不说话。  
安静的时间过得格外慢。终于到了。  
张水院的屋子里家具简单，但装饰物不少。客厅茶几上的花瓶里插着昨天送到的粉色玫瑰，花瓣边缘微微发黄，显露出盛极而衰的痕迹。“殷志源”走到窗边，打量着墙角的圣诞树，那粉嫩的颜色与雪白的沙发、漆黑的茶几显得格格不入。的确像她的风格。他微微叹气，开始和哥哥排查屋内是否有异常情况。  
把整个屋子翻了两遍，他们还是没找出个所以然来。  
殷哥的家也一样。“殷志源”摊倒在沙发上，想着下一周的大小事宜该怎么处置。这都是什么事啊。  
“这个圣诞树是什么鬼？”“张水院”看着客厅墙角自言自语。  
他转头瞥了一眼。“哪里有圣诞树？”  
“就在这儿啊。这么大的树你看不见？”  
“没有啊。”他索性起身到墙角走了一圈。“圣诞树在哪？哥你的眼睛出问题了吧。”  
“你屋子里有吗？”“张水院”居然没发火，只是继续逼问。  
“有啊，客厅里有棵粉色的。”  
“我在那个客厅翻了二十分钟，根本没有圣诞树。”  
想想他们现在的处境，这绝对不是巧合。  
“所以，我们各自的屋子里都有一棵只有自己才能看到的圣诞树？”  
“我现在看到的这棵是墨绿色的，很大，树顶的星星都快到天花板了。星星是金色的。树上有彩球和金链。”  
“我刚才回去看到的那棵是粉色的，是小型圣诞树，大概一米高，树顶有颗透明的星星，树上有彩带和白色的绒球。”“殷志源”闭上眼努力回忆。“嗯……像她的风格。但是我出门的时候她还叫我收拾圣诞树，所以她也看到了，大概以为是我买的？”  
“什么时候出现的？”  
“昨天出去喝酒前没见过，白天也没注意，刚才回去才看到。首先肯定不是我买的。你呢？”  
“平时我根本不来客厅……刚刚才发现。我从来不买这种占地方的东西，这几天家里也没来过人。”  
如果莫名其妙出现的“圣诞树”就是他们灵魂互换的原因，那他们怎么换回来啊？  
“等它消失？”  
“它要是永远不消失呢？我们就要永远扮演对方？”  
没人回应。  
“今天先住这里吧。”“张水院”说。

两人早早洗漱。“殷志源”本打算睡客房，结果被“张水院”拉进主卧。据他说一起睡比较有安全感。  
其实张水院也这么想。  
于是两人躺在床上各占一边玩手机。  
上次两人一起睡是在旌善，再上一次是在巴厘岛。即使认识了那么多年，一起做过那么多节目，他们躺在一起也只有这两次。  
对方是自己的什么人呢？是同事，是酒伴。不是亲兄弟，却也叫了许多年的哥哥弟弟。  
他们是朋友吗？  
他们自己也弄不明白。镜头内是一回事，镜头外是另一回事。比如张水院的女友。  
“最近只有新歌的日程。后天上午有医院的预约，打膝盖的针。经纪人会开车来楼下接。”“张水院”突然开口。“其他时间由你安排。”  
“我的日程和哥一样。其他事我都安排好了，只是明晚要麻烦哥替我吃个饭，和她说我最近回父母家住一阵子。位子已经定好了，餐费也付过了。”  
“原因呢？”  
“累了几天回去歇歇。”  
“如果她说要分手呢？”  
“……那就分吧。”  
张水院的手机响了。  
“是我妈。哥帮我接一下吧。”  
“张水院”认命地接过电话。  
“妈。”  
“在外面吗？”  
“今天陪志源哥喝酒，我刚把他送回家。他喝多了，我得照顾他，估计今天就睡这边了。”“殷志源”也开始配合着说胡话：“别……别拦我，哥……还能……再吹一瓶。”  
“哦哦，照顾好自己。新年快乐啊。”  
“新年快乐。替我问候爸。”  
“好，先挂啦。”  
“再见。”  
放下电话，“张水院”坐起身来。“我要喝一杯。”这本来就是他的原计划。  
“殷志源”点点头。“我叫点下酒菜。”

殷志源家的冰箱里什么都缺，就是不缺酒。“张水院”从冷藏间取出两瓶烧酒，“殷志源”提来刚刚送到的猪蹄肉，再加上一锅刚煮好的辛拉面，这就凑成了今天的第二张酒桌。  
“自己倒酒吧。”“张水院”说。此时只有他们二人，又是这副情形，也不必讲究什么酒桌礼仪了。  
吃一点肉垫垫肚子，两人碰了一杯。碰杯时，他们的眼神刚刚对上就互相躲开了。没人会习惯对面是自己的脸。  
再也没有这么奇怪的酒桌了。“张水院”破天荒地没有续酒，“殷志源”也没有刻意控制饮酒的速度。两人自斟自饮，酒瓶即将见底也没说一句话。直到杯盘狼藉，两双发红的眼睛才能稍稍自然地对视。  
“洗洗睡了。”“殷志源”率先起身，打算扶“张水院”进洗手间。  
他刚走近“张水院”，“张水院”便栽进他怀里，赖着不走了。  
“殷志源”忽然笑了。  
是哥哥哄弟弟，还是弟弟哄哥哥呢？  
他好歹把人扶了起来，一晃一晃地撑到床头，再把人卸下来，调整姿势，盖上被子。  
是在照顾别人，又像是在照顾自己。  
他绕到另一边上床，在合眼之前努力想着还有什么事没做，脑子却是越想越混乱。  
明天再想吧。

张水院醒来时，已是元旦的中午了。  
他转头，看到还在打呼噜的殷志源。是殷志源！他们换回来了！  
他直冲进洗手间对着镜子端详了半小时，直到殷志源从背后冒出来，吓得他一激灵。  
“换回来了。总算正常了。”殷志源的语气倒很平静。他去了趟客厅。“圣诞树”已经消失了。  
真如梦一场。  
两人安静地各自洗漱。张水院简单收拾了一下，和殷哥打个招呼就回去了。  
打开房门。客厅里的“圣诞树”也消失了。他依旧想不明白这个意外的前因后果。  
里间传来一阵脚步声。  
“昨天晚上去哪了？”  
“陪志源哥喝酒啊。我昨天出门前说了。”  
“昨天我都没碰上你。”  
他觉得背后有点凉。  
“张水院先生，我们真的应该郑重地考虑一下分手了。”


End file.
